For The Love Of Al
by WrathOfPaine
Summary: Things have finally settled down, as have Alphonse and Edward settled into a house in Risenbul. Things are calm. But there are things in the past that Edward can never forget. Especially when Al is a constant reminder of the crimes and sins he's commit
1. Chapter One

Edward Elric closed his eyes. Shunning the harsh sunlight leaking into the room. It wasn't working. Ed flipped his body around and attempted to tug the blankets around his head, but they wouldn't budge.

Grumbling, he squinted his eyes open and found himself staring into a pair of owlish brown eyes. He nearly leapt out of his skin at the intrusion of the wide innocent eyes interrupting his sleep. But the eyes were all too familiar.

"Ed," the boy said in a small, hesitant voice. "I couldn't sleep."

Ed sighed and shook his head, "It's okay, Al. You just surprised me is all." He said with a laugh. Al's eyes lit up and he snuggled up close to his brother, his little arms twining themselves around Edward's torso and his head burrowing against his brother's scarred chest. Ed rested a hand in the nest of Alphonse's hair and his arm pulled his younger sibling closer.

The brothers fell asleep like this and were awakened a few hours later, by a heavy knock against the door. Ed unhooked himself from Alphonse and pulled on a pair of loose black pants. At the door an exuberant Winry greeted him.

"Guess what Ed?" she piped, and without letting him answer, "I got the new automail I ordered. So, now I can really get to work on fixing up your arm and leg." Ed glanced down at his rust layered elbow and his bent back finger.

He glowered up at Winry. "Fine, can it wait until I get dressed and take care of Al?"

"Sure," Winry said. "I'll just wait in the workshop." With that she skipped off with a wrench swinging along with her calloused hands.

Ed smirked to himself as he closed the door and headed upstairs. She's definitely something, he thought to himself. In his room he found Al staring into the wooden rafters in the ceiling. His arms and legs were in the same odd mess that Ed had left them in after untangling himself from his brother.

"Al?" His brother didn't move, or adjust his gaze in the slightest. "Great," Ed mumbled to himself. "Now I have to do everything the hard way." First going to the closet, he pulled out a small black shirt and loose red pants. Ed laid them out on the bed and hauled his brother's motionless body up into a sitting position. He pulled the oversized shirt over his brother's head and dragged Al's arms through the sleeves. The he lay Al gently onto the bed. He pulled a pair of underwear over his brother's legs and then repeated the motion with the pants.

"Sorry I don't have time to bathe you this morning," he told his brother. "But I need to go see Winry." The former alchemist didn't know why he was still talking to his brother. Alphonse never listened to him. He had shut himself off from the world and his older brother's words didn't register any reaction. "Fine." Ed said exasperated by Al's unresponsiveness.

After carrying Alphonse downstairs and placing his pliant body into a sitting position on the couch, Ed fetched a few oranges and apples and placed them on the end table within Al's reach. He also placed a few books next to him on the couch along with paper and a pen already filled with ink.

After making sure everything Al needed was within arm's reach, he pulled on his coat and headed out the door. Edward was instantly met with a strong gust of warm wind. Glad it was autumn and not yet winter, he proceeded to Winry's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Ed returned home around noon that day. He found that Al had moved from the couch, which hopefully meant he had pulled out of his most recent episode.

"Al," he called softly into the empty wooden house. His voice didn't echo. Al didn't answer.

Sighing, Edward moved down a dead end hall that stopped at a small dusty closet. He hung his coat haphazardly over a bent up hanger, and pulled off his under jacket. His usual military norm was not something he liked to wear anymore. Now he wore a green tank top with no other color to it whatsoever. His undercoat was a rusty brownish-red clay color. He wore with this a thin pair of gray, or black slacks.

He still had all of his old clothes, but they were in the bottom of the hazard of a closet he just closed.

"Al?" Nothing. "Fine," Edward said to himself. "I guess I'll just have to come get you myself."

Clomping his way up the wooden stairs, Ed rounded the corner and found that every door was open. He sighed. He had hardly taken a step when the door to his left suddenly burst open.

Ed almost shrieked, but knew better by now. After gaining control of his now erratic breathing, he peered down at Al. He offered a small smile in return to the one his brother shot at him now. The soft look Alphonse was giving him was almost sad. But he knew that this was how Al looked when he smiled. After years of just hearing the smile in his voice, it was nice to just see it. But it was still hard to get used to, even after three years.

"Hey," Edward said softly. Al's face broke into a huge smile, all teeth and dimple. His eyes almost closing forming the smile. Edward sat himself on the dusty-feeling wood, eye-to-eye to Al.

Edward lifted his hand and softly placed it against Alphonse's pale, warm face. "Sorry it took so long." Al smiled a bit more, pushing his hand insistently into Edward's hand. Ed pushed back lightly and leaned into close to Al. His smile was gone. Al's soft and almost sad.

Al leaned towards Edward and their lips met, sloppily. Al couldn't take on any kind of shape with his lips, just pushing them hard against Ed's. Ed pushed back, his chapped lips taking in the soft, smooth lips of his younger brother. Al was making small noises, more like vibrations than actual sounds. Ed read the message being carried through the uncomprehensionable sounds.

The soft lips parted under the persistence of Edward's eager tongue. His tongue swept hungrily through Al's mouth. Al's caramel-colored hair wound around the hand Edward pressed insistently against the nape of Al's neck. One of Alphonse's hands reached to mimic Edward, but only succeeded in catching onto the side of Ed's face and clawing at Ed's ear and strands of hair. His other hand--God knows where it was going—ended up cramped up between him and Edward, resting on his older brother's smooth, strong stomach.

Edward moaned into Al's mouth as his brother's tongue wound around his in a sloppy little dance. But he almost cried out as his brother's hand found what it had been looking for…Ed groaned loudly and pulled away.

"Al," Ed whined, he had meant to reprimand him for the heated contact. Alphonse's hand just squeezed a little and started rubbing and moving all the while pressing hotly to the apparent bulge in Ed's leather pants. Edward broke away from Al violently.

Standing up, he growled breathlessly under his breath. "Sorry, Al. Just wait until tonight. You never know when someone's going to drop by."

"Yeah," Al nodded. Edward wasn't sure, but maybe Al was remembering the last time they had indulged themselves in the middle of the day. It had been…interesting. And embarrassing for Ed.

(this is a flashback)

"Ed!" Alphonse whined, his hips arching up into the warm, wet mouth of his older brother. His breath was becoming erratic, body relaxing into the rhythm and feel of his older sibling. "Nii-san!…Nnng…" Al may not normally speak much, but he knew a few words perfectly. And those were the ones he used only with his Brother. Those words were really just names. But occasionally, Al would surprise Edward.

"Ah…! Nii-san!" Ed put his weight against his brother's hips to keep him from triggering his gag reflex.

BAM!

Winry came flying through the front door as Edward froze completely; Al now bucking freely. Ed jolted up and pulling on his pants and shirt as fast as he could. Pretending to ignore the whimper from Al, Ed shot out the door, slamming it closed behind him.

"Ed!" Winry called as she saw him. "You'll never guess what happened!" She burst out. Her voice was pitched high with excitement and her hands were clasped together. Somehow she was bouncing off her heels but she never left the ground completely.

Edward sighed. "What?"

Decidedly ignoring the bored tone Ed was using, Winry said, "Master Sotashi is coming to the shop!" Winry sighed at the blank-as-paper look her long-time friend was giving her. "He's the most famous automail mechanic. More famous than Rush Valley and all the alchemists in it combined. He's even more famous than _you_." Winry said slyly.

"That's great," Ed said, trying to sound pleasant and fight back a yawn all at one time. The weird bubble in the back of his throat, produced by the unreleased yawn, reminded him uncomfortably of how tired he was. The fatigue produced by his "activities" with Al. And that reminded him of the state Al was in right now. And now he couldn't concentrate on what Winry was saying at all. He could tell from her tone and the way her hair was flipping around, like a horse trying to swat away flies with its tail, that she was yelling about something.

After his thoughts ran into several dead ends and repetitions, he decided to tune back in to the ranting mechanic in front of him. "…believe that you don't know who he is. It's like all you care about is what concerns you. You don't try t involve yourself with anyone, and you're now like anti-social or something –"

THUMP!

To Be Continued…


End file.
